


Day Off

by astrangebird



Series: Growing and Changing [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (but gentle I can't do anything rough), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's like plot adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangebird/pseuds/astrangebird
Summary: Just honry on main but still completely on brand of being too soft for this world.





	Day Off

Caduceus lay sprawled across the mattress, limp and relaxed as Caleb went about his ministrations. Caleb has himself tucked between Caduceus legs, which hang loose over his thighs as he leans over him, mouthing at the places he can reach and caressing the rest with one hand while his other hand has been steadily working him open for who knows how long any more. There’s no rush, no urgency, they have the whole day to themselves and Caleb is intent to use every second of it pulling Caduceus apart. The heat in his gut rolls slow and languid, washing over him like gentle waves as quiet moans fall from his lips. 

“Wie fühlst du meine Liebe?” Caleb asks against his stomach, lips catching on the thick line of fur down his middle. 

“Mmm good,” Caduceus sighs, hoping he answered the right question. 

“Gut.” He must have because there was no follow up. 

Caleb continues his slow stroking, curling his fingers gently every so often, some pattern that Caduceus hasn’t been keeping track of through the gentle ebb and flow of pleasure pulsing through him. He could probably lay like this for hours if he wasn’t starting to get uncomfortably hard. 

He flexes his hips, pulling Caleb’s fingers further in for just a moment and a little whine slips out of him. 

“Are we getting antsy?” Caleb chuckles against him, twisting his fingers inside him and coasting his other hand down to grip his hip. 

“Just, ha just a bit.” Caduceus squirms as Caleb holds him still, hoping that he will indulge him. 

“What do you want Liebling?” 

Caduceus thinks for a little while, he’s thoroughly enjoying what’s happening, the slow methodical motions of Caleb’s fingers alongside the tender affectionate kisses, magic made material on his skin. But his blood is hot with want and he’s aching for something more. The longer he waits the more intense the need and these teasing touches are just this side of not enough. 

“Not that I’m not having a great time but please Caleb you’re driving me nuts.”

Caleb flares his fingers causing Caduceus to moan low in his throat and push against the forceful hand on his hip. 

“Mmm but what do you _want_ , Liebe?”

“What about you?” Caduceus looks down towards his lap where he can see Caleb is just as excited but has gone without so much as a nudge since he started. There have been times when Caleb would ignore his own needs for the entire night in favor of pleasing Caduceus instead, seemingly more happy to give than to receive. 

“Oh do not worry about me,” He says punctuated with a curl of his fingers and a lazy smile, “I am happy right where I am.”

“Think you could be happy if you got a bit closer?” 

Caleb laughs to himself a bit and reaches out for his little bottle of oil and holds it between his forefinger and thumb looking at it thoughtfully before his fingers grow just a bit black as he heats the oil. 

“Was that really necessary?” Caduceus asks before Caleb twists his fingers again pushing a startled grunt out of him, “I feel like that’s just showing off.”

“Why, were you impressed?” He uncorks the bottle with his teeth, “Because if you were then yes, I was showing off.” 

Caleb grins down at him, holding him still as he slowly pulls his fingers back. Caduceus can’t help the disappointed huff that leaves him at the empty feeling much to Caleb’s delight who pats him on the thigh with his slightly oily hand. 

“Patience, dear one,” Caleb winks at him before turning his attention to pouring more oil onto his hand. With much less care than he gives to Caduceus, Caleb slicks himself quickly before hooking his hands under the small of Caduceus’ back and lifting him to scoot his legs under his butt. Once situated Caleb takes himself in hand and presses the slick head against Caduceus and stops. 

“Ready?” He looks to Caduceus, bright blue eyes sparkling as they catch the enchanted daylight, waiting for a response. 

“I was probably ready about half an hour ago, but yeah,” Caduceus chuckles, squirming in anticipation.

“So pushy,” Caleb tries to look smug but falters almost immediately as he sinks in, Caduceus’ muscles giving easily with the long preparation. Caleb lets out a deep groan as Caduceus sighs contentedly as the empty feeling leaves him, replaced with the familiar fullness that starts to quicken that rolling heat as his hips roll flush into his backside. Caleb takes a few panting breaths and leans over Caduceus’ stomach, wrapping his arms under him, not moving yet, just holding him. 

“You alright?” Caduceus asks, running a hand through Caleb’s hair where his head rests on his ribs. 

“Mmhmm,” Caleb mumbles into his stomach, one of his hands unwinding from under him to run up along his ribs, fingers tucking into the fine fur as if he’s petting him searching for sensation. 

Caleb’s arm tightens under him and he lifts his hips up to push into Caduceus, his warm breath blowing over his stomach. Caduceus moans at the sudden movement and Caleb sits up to look at him. There’s a faint sheen of sweat across his brow, his sharp eyes roam over him as he sets a slow pace, the roll of his hips smooth and even, methodical like his hands as he looks down on him adoringly. He watches those crystalline eyes take him in, careful in their study but ravenous in their hunger, like every reaction is something new and beautiful despite their time together. Like looking upon him is a gift.

“Gods Caduceus, just look at you,” He whispers as he sits up fully, one hand still supporting him on the small of his back and the other ghosting down his stomach and over his hip to travel down the length of his thigh before circling back up, reverent like it’s an act of worship. Caduceus reaches down to grasp at Caleb’s thighs, tensing and relaxing and tensing and relaxing as he thrusts into him. He always feels as if he’s being willfully overindulgent at times like these, Caleb insisting on doing all the work to bring them both pleasure while he lays back and relaxes like some spoiled prince. Until he has a thought.

“Since you’re having such a nice time staring…” He draws away from his thighs to grope through the sheets for the discarded bottle of oil to clumsily coat his palm. He watches Caleb’s face as he takes himself in hand and pumps lazily, his lips parting as a soft groan escapes him and he drapes his other arm out behind his head weaving his fingers through his silky hair. Caduceus knows exactly how he looks to Caleb as his eyes go wide and he watches him with rapt attention, his already slow pace slowing even further as he loses his rhythm. He closes his eyes and lolls his head off to the side, arching his back off the mattress just enough to feel Caleb’s hand readjust its hold.

Above him Caleb lets out a shuddering moan, rolling his hips a bit harsher, pushing in deeper with each thrust and matching Caduceus’ rhythm. 

“You really just read me like a book don’t you?” Caleb whines.

“You make it so easy,” Caduceus laughs.

Caleb leans over him, reaching as far as he can across Caduceus’ long body to snatch a pillow from the top of the bed and tuck it under Caduceus’ hips. He trails both hands from his waist down the length of his legs until he can wrap his fingers behind his knees where they’re hanging loose behind him and pulls them up until he can hook them over his shoulders, tilting his head to kiss lovingly at the inside of his thigh. The new angle and Caleb’s renewed vigor have Caduceus trembling on the bed and he makes a conscious effort to keep his own stroking slow, wanting to make this last as pressure builds in his gut, no longer the slow simmering thing from earlier but roiling and hot.

A choking moan gets punched out of Caduceus as Caleb pushes down on his thighs, bending him in on himself and tilting his hips up at an angle that has Caleb slamming into him hard and fast. Caduceus lets go of his length to grasp at the sheets like it’s the only thing keeping him tied to this plane as pleasure radiates up his spine and coils in his stomach. All he can feel is Caleb, hips pistoning into him and hands caressing him from thigh to chest. All he can hear is the muted slap of skin to fur and his own labored breathing.

Caleb grabs his hand and pulls it back to his cock, wrapping his fingers around it like a teacher correcting his stance.

“Who said you should stop?” Caleb huffs out, a wicked grin across his face.

Caduceus groans at the contact, a jolt of pleasure rushing through his core and he squeezes tight at the base.

“Want- ah- wanted to last longer,” Caduceus pants, his other hand scrambling to clasp at the back of Caleb’s thigh again.

“What, you think- hah- you think you only get one?” Caleb teases, thrusting sharply and dragging a long moan out of Caduceus as he hits that one spot that makes sparks dance over his skin and fireworks flash behind his eyes, “What kind of man do you take me for, hmm?”

Caleb’s hand wrapped around his own grips tighter, moving Caduceus’ hand up the length of his cock. Caduceus in turn hooks his feet tight together behind Caleb’s head as a searing wave of pleasure washes over him, scattering his thoughts to the rocks and inching him closer to the sea. Caleb starts a rhythm for Caduceus before letting him continue alone pushing down on him the last few inches he needs to brace himself on the mattress. He rolls his hips into him smoothly and with the finesse of practiced motions, his reactions catalogued and memorized stored away for when he needs them, hitting that spot with nearly every thrust. 

“We have spent weeks on the road,” Caleb pants out as he props himself up with one arm, “Barely been alone with you,” His free hand wanders to his chest, threading his fingers through the thick fur in the middle, “Barely _touched_ you,” His fingers travel up his neck, “Haven’t embraced you in three weeks and four days,” Those deft fingers latch onto his ear, rubbing the pad of his thumb up the length of the soft inside as Caduceus shudders, “I have you to myself the whole day, I plan on taking the whole day.” 

“Caleb…” He breathes, complicated thoughts now lost to him, keeping his hand moving is all he can manage.

“That’s it Liebe,” Caleb sighs. His senses are overwhelmed, three points of pleasurable contact drowning him in a warm tingle that gathers low in his gut making his whole body feel tight like a readied bow. 

“Ooooh Caleb!” He calls, more insistent, eyes pinched tight as he gropes blindly to find Caleb’s shoulder and squeeze at the taut muscle.

“Look at me Clay,” Caleb whispers to him, and Caduceus opens his eyes to see him looming over him, head bracketed by his legs and sweat collecting at his hairline. He’s smiling so brightly and his eyes are filled to the brim with loving adoration. He reaches for Caleb’s face and his fingers automatically start grasping at his hair, a lifeline in the shifting waters threatening to take him under. Caleb repositions himself, balanced on one hand again and the other coming to wrap around his own still working his shaft, gripping him to move faster and forcing a desperate cry out of him as his legs tighten further and his fingers tug in Caleb’s hair, the boiling pot spilling over. His climax crashes down upon him sharp like a sudden wave and drags him from the beach, rolling and rolling until he can’t feel his toes anymore and he can’t hear the sounds he’s making just the cackle of seagulls. Slowly he becomes aware of the warm puddle that’s built up in the hollow of his stomach, sticking in his fur. Caleb has stopped his steady thrusting but remains buried in him, leaning back on his haunches and clutching Caduceus’ limp thighs to his chest with one arm while the hand on his continues to grip him, forcing him to keep pumping himself even though it’s over. 

“Cay…” Caduceus whispers, voice hoarse from overuse. A fluttering giggle bubbles out of him as a tickling sensation crawls across his hips, his insides still baring down on Caleb. 

“Yes Liebe?” Is all he gets, Caleb’s face schooled into pleased indifference as he continues to watch the display. His hand doesn’t loosen nor does it slow and it feels like the orgasm he expected to peter out just keeps going but also feels so much weirder, like it’s a thing with fingers crawling up his spine from the source and forcing a full laugh out of him as it worms its way through his insides. He bucks his hips as much as he’s able being held this way but only manages to thrust himself onto Caleb and deepen the overwhelming sensation. He clutches at the sheets, throws his head back as the pressure builds and cascades across his overwrought nerves as desperate laughter tumbles out of him. His body no longer feels his own and his legs push against Caleb, trying to run from the sensation that’s so foreign but so pleasurable, but Caleb doesn’t give. His grip around his thighs is unyielding, nearly bruising where his fingers dig into the skin, making every weak attempt at pushing him away, every aborted thrust, only gain Caduceus more sensation in inadvertently riding his cock. He feels like he’s stuck in the last wave of his orgasm and instead of his body cooling as he returns to the shore he’s paddling back out to sea. 

Caleb sits up again, not loosening his hold on his thighs or his cock, and begins thrusting slowly once more. Caduceus’ whole body tenses as he lets out a rather hysterical laugh, halfway to a scream, as he spills what little he had left onto his stomach again. Much less a wave this time and more of an explosion going off all over him all at once. He feels every bit of fur stand on end and hears himself calling out, unintelligible and desperate. He’s on fire, every nerve alight, almost painfully so, he feels like he might be crying but he can’t tell. 

Slowly the rocking of Caleb’s hips stills, his hand loosens, and almost automatically Caduceus’ hand pulls away to clutch at the sheets still covered in oil and come. He tingles all over, pleasantly in some places, painful in others. With a nearly sickening drag Caleb pulls out of him, leaving him to clench around nothing and Caduceus whines, a pitiful sound with his deep voice. The slide of Caleb’s chest against his fur is almost painful as he’s maneuvered back down onto the bed, laying flat against the smooth sheets that feel like a balm against his over sensitive nerves. Vaguely he’s aware that he’s panting, the unfortunate result of being a furry person unable to sweat, but he doesn’t care, his mind is empty. He doesn’t know how long he lays there, only that his breathing has returned to normal and the fire under his skin has cooled. There’s a hand running through his hair that he didn’t notice before and he turns towards the source. Caleb has himself propped on one elbow as his fingers pull through the long pink strands, his crystal blue eyes soft as he gazes down on him.

“Hey,” Caduceus breathes out, voice sore like he’s been screaming, maybe he had been.

“Hey,” Caleb replies just as softly, his smile pulling wider across his face, “How are you feeling?”

“Woah.” 

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm.”

“Gut,” Caleb says as he continues to comb through his hair, “Can I touch you yet? Should get you cleaned up before that starts to mat your fur.”

A massive yawn pulls him away, like it was going to stretch this skin right off his face, but he nods and settles himself against the pillow as Caleb stands to grab a wet towel. He takes a moment to enjoy the view, the long line of his bumpy spine and his pale skin dotted with freckles and hair and marked with scars. He has good legs, lean and strong from years of walking and running probably thousands of miles by now. When he turns back to him he’s surprised to see he’s still partially erect though flagging with time, flushed red and still a bit shiny with oil. 

“Hey,” Caduceus calls, drawing Caleb’s attention away from his stomach, “You didn’t finish?”

He chuckles a bit, turning his eyes back down to his hands as they clean up his mess, “That was for you, I still got what I wanted.”

“Are you sure?”

“Oh yes, I enjoyed myself immensely.” Caleb replies as he tosses the rag across the room. 

“If you say so. Gonna have to fix _that_ sometime though,” Caduceus manages to say around another yawn, pointing vaguely towards his groin and patting Caleb on the hip.

“Maybe in a little bit.” Caleb chuckles.

Caleb runs his hand up his stomach, gentle fingers flowing through smooth fur, and he feels he understands Caleb a little better as the hackles on the back of his neck tense against the sheets and an unpleasant shiver crawls up his back. Caduceus grabs at Caleb’s wrist to stop him, his long fingers tightening around his thin arm a bit harder than he intended, so he lets go and Caleb pulls his hand back. He smiles down on him, a look of sympathy coloring his features. Caleb grabs the thick comforter from the bottom of the bed and quickly wraps Caduceus in it, draping himself across his chest to pull the blanket tight around the two of them. He presses the length of his body up against his side and hooks one leg over his thigh, pulling him in close. The weight of the blanket and the warmth of Caleb’s skin eases the tension out of him, leaving him with only the pleasant afterglow. 

“Love you,” Caleb whispers into the fur of his chest.

“Mmm love you too,” Caduceus mumbles into his hair, wrapping his long arms entirely around Caleb’s body, rolling towards him and pressing him firmly into his chest. Caleb retracts his arms from around Caduceus’ middle and tucks them between their bodies, curling in on himself and burrowing into the soft cave of Caduceus’ chest. He runs a hand down the bumpy line of his spine, counting the vertebrae as he goes before moving along his ribs. There’s a thick knot of scar tissue just under the bones, mirrored on the front of his stomach, some kind of puncture wound from before his time with the Nein. Caleb has said he doesn’t have any sensation there anymore, only feeling the surrounding skin. So Caduceus draws his finger in a circle around it and feels a hitch in his breathing, so he trails his fingertips over to his stomach and finds the twin scar and circles that one as well, gaining him a chuckle.

“What are you doing, Liebling?”

“Oh nothing,” Caduceus says sliding his fingers up over the sharp jut of his hip bone and moving towards his thigh, “Just touchin’ you.”

“Mhmm.”

Caduceus continues trailing his fingers lightly over Caleb’s skin, grateful for his long arms allowing him to reach all the way to the back of his knee to hike it up over his hip and slot one of his thighs between Caleb’s who makes a surprised yelp.

“Now you are definitely doing something,” Caleb laughs as he leans back to look at Caduceus. 

“Maybe,” Caduceus smiles down on him and leans in to kiss him lazily. They stay that way for a long while, unhurried kissing paired with the gentle glide of Caduceus’ hand over Caleb’s thigh, occasionally sliding over his ribs or ghosting around the smooth curve of his ass. 

Caduceus was far from able to spring back and be ready for a _third_ go himself, but a warm little flicker of heat ran down his spine at the feeling of Caleb’s smooth skin under his fingers and the smell of arousal still lingering on him. So he waited. He waited until Caleb’s breathing began to quicken, for his hands to start clutching at him, to hear the telltale sighs and groans of building interest. Then he waited a little longer, until Caleb wound his arms around his neck and pulled himself close, grinding his renewed erection against Caduceus’ thigh with a moan trapped in his throat as he kissed him, still slow but now with an edge of urgency. With that Caduceus flips the blanket off of them and wraps his arms around Caleb, rolling onto his back pulling him up to straddle his midsection, eliciting another surprised sound as the wind gets squeezed out of him. 

“Oh hallo!” Caleb sits up wide eyed with his hands pressed to his chest. 

Caduceus smiles broadly at him and takes hold of his hips, pulling him up the length of his body until he’s sitting on his chest, hands scrambling to find purchase on the headboard so as to not topple over entirely. He makes quite a pretty picture from this angle, the long lines of his body stretched out over him, copper hair haloing his flushed face, bright red cock nearly poking him in the chin, something to savor. 

“Hey,” Caduceus finally responds.

“Ahh hey,” He lets out an unsure huff of a laugh and looks down at him owlishly, not really sure what to do with himself now that’s he’s been moved here. 

“Figured I’d return the favor,” Caduceus explains, big hands still holding his hips and digging into the meat of his ass. 

“Oh ah you don’t have to if if ah you don’t want to,” He stammers out. Caduceus isn’t sure where this sudden shyness is coming from, probably some debt he thinks he’s accrued as if Caduceus was keeping tabs on such things. Maybe he’s just surprised at being manhandled, like he had forgotten how small he was.

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“Well ah,” Caleb sucks in a breath as Caduceus rubs his thumbs into the sensitive skin at the juncture of his hips and thighs, “No not necessarily.”

Caduceus urges Caleb forward, lining him up with his mouth to press a quick kiss to the glistening head causing Caleb to jerk a bit in his grasp. 

“Then let me take care of you.”

“Ja ok ok ok.”

With less resistance this time Caduceus moves Caleb to rest his knees on either side of his head and greedily takes him into his mouth, impatient to watch Caleb come undone. 

This particular act had been a bit confusing on the surface when it was described to him, putting something so sensitive near another persons teeth didn’t seem appealing at all until you thought about what else is in their mouth. And Caleb looked so beautiful like this. His pale skin flushes from his face to his chest, his bright eyes pinch shut, and his mouth falls open with a long and tortured moan as Caduceus swirls his tongue around the head and moves down towards the base. He clamps his knees around Caduceus’ head and shudders, there is so much tension in his legs and hips, like he’s trying to keep still. Unfortunately Caduceus has put himself in a rather immobile position, not a lot of room to bob his head. Caduceus eases him back enough to slip him out of his mouth with a lurid wet smack. 

“You know you’re the one who has to do the moving in this position, right?” Caduceus mumbles with his lips still pressed to Caleb’s shaft. 

“Ja,” Caleb pants out, eyes still pressed tight. 

“Then move, honey.”

“Ha! Ja ok ok,” Caleb smiles a bit, eyes still closed, apparently he had forgot what to do with himself when he wasn’t totally in control of the situation. Strange for such a smart man.

He relents with a shuddering sigh, spreading himself out a bit before Caduceus urges him back down with his hands still wrapped around his hips. Caleb finally seems to get the hang of it, slowly pushing and pulling in and out of Caduceus’ mouth, the red flush only growing deeper and spreading across his shoulders. He buries his face into one of his outstretched arms as he pants and moans. Caduceus hums in satisfaction, happy to see Caleb enjoying himself, and only himself, the vibrations send a shiver up his spine and Caleb lets out a small giggling moan at the sensation. Caduceus’ fingers travel up Caleb’s spine and the sharp jut of his shoulder blades before sliding around to his chest, dipping his fingers into dark and coarse hair there. He reaches for one of his arms braced on the headboard to pull it from its perch and guides his hand to tangle in his hair. 

Caleb looks down away from his arm and tightens his fingers in Caduceus’ hair.

“Cad…” He pants. Caduceus hums against him, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue more firmly against the underside of his cock as his jaw begins to ache. Caleb slows, just a bit, and releases his grip on Caduceus’ hair to trail his fingers down his face. He carefully runs his thumb across Caduceus’ wide flat upper lip, wrapped around his cock. 

For a moment Caleb seemed transfixed, eyes locked on him and lower lip tucked between his teeth, the site of his cock sliding in and out of Caduceus’ mouth putting a spell on him. Since he had Caleb’s full and undivided attention Caduceus wiggles his eyebrows at him and winks, breaking the spell and making him laugh before grabbing him hard by the ass and pushing him firmly against him, laving his tongue quickly around the head and sucking hard. Caleb gasps and arches his back beautifully, hand scrambling back to the headboard as Caduceus loosens his grip, coaxing him back into a quick rhythm. He can feel him pulsing against his tongue and hear his breathing grow shallow as high desperate whines start spilling from his lips. 

“Ha- Caduceus!” He pants, burying his face in his arm again, the thrusting of his hips becoming erratic with his exertion and desperate with the build up from before, “Bitte bitte bitte!”

Caduceus doesn’t know what exactly he’s pleading for, but he tries to oblige. His jaw aches, his lips are sore, and Caleb’s sweat has begun to collect in his fur but he doesn’t care. Caleb’s thighs are starting to tighten around his head again and Caduceus reaches up to touch his cheek, hoping to watch his face in the final throws. Caleb responds to his touch and immediately finds his eyes, shining even in the shade. 

“Cad!” He shouts, his only warning, and one he doesn’t heed as he keeps his grip on his hip. Everything about him seems to tighten all at once, his thighs clench around him uncomfortably, the muscles of his extended arms flex their grip on the head board and he seems to curl inward, but his eyes stay open, watching him as he spills into his mouth. Caduceus clamps his lips tight and swallows, running his hands lovingly over Caleb’s skin as his whole body seems to pulse.

There’s a moment of heavy silence as Caleb sags against him and closes his eyes in exhaustion, catching his breath. And then he immediately tenses again eyes flying open to look at his hands as he rips them from the headboard, cracked and black with smoke starting to curl off the tips of his fingers. He flaps his hands quick to cool them, the black fading to white before slapping them to his cheeks and looking down at Caduceus, embarrassment clear on his face. Before Caleb can start what will surely be a well thought out rant on himself as a fire hazard Caduceus grips both his hips and slowly pushes him away, dragging his quickly softening cock out between his lips to catch any mess that might want to mat his fur, pulling a weak moan out of Caleb as he hides his face in his hands. 

“I did not mean to do that,” he groans from under his hands as he flops himself over face first on an unoccupied stretch of mattress next to Caduceus. 

“I didn’t think you could ‘oops’ a spell like that. Even a cantrip!” Caduceus laughs and wipes the damp from his mouth, “I may request you keep your hands away from my hair next time!”

He laughs at his own joke and sits up to stretch his tired neck. Caleb isn’t laughing and hasn’t moved from his face down position. 

_Well we can’t have that can we?_

Caduceus reaches over and takes hold of the back of one of Caleb’s calves, “Alright, I know you wanna start with the ‘I’m dangerous!’ stuff but could we perhaps not do that?”

Caleb gives him a little half shrug into the mattress. 

“Well, that’s not a no.” 

So Caduceus leans over him and runs both his hands up the backs of Caleb’s sweaty legs until he comes to the swell of his tiny butt, squeezes for good measure, and proceeds to kiss his way up the length of his body, resting on his shoulders to kiss the back of his head. 

“You are the worst and I love you so much,” comes Caleb’s muffled reply, his shoulders shake with a stifled laugh. 

“I love you too, sunshine.” He kisses his hair again and lays down next to him, running his palm down his back.

Caleb finally lifts his face from the mattress, he looks tired, but he’s smiling that dopey smitten smile that he only lets out when they’re alone. Caduceus smiles back at him, warm and adoring, happy that he’s privileged to see Caleb this way. They roll onto their sides to face each other, Caleb takes one of Caduceus’ hands in his and kisses lightly at his knuckles before puling his arm to his chest, the thick fur of his arm brushing up against course auburn hair. Carefully, Caduceus ghosts his fingers along the dips and bumps of Caleb’s forearm, playing connect the dots with his freckles and scars. Caleb watches him, his face carefully blank, and Caduceus pulls his arm back taking Caleb’s hands with him to kiss the top of his wrist over a particularly gnarly looking white scar. A weird, pained smile crosses his face, as if he is unsure of how to feel about the affection directed at something he sees as so horrible. 

“Should I not have done that?” Caduceus asks quietly.

“Mmm no it’s fine, just… strange.”

“So should I kiss them more or less?” Caduceus gives him a cheeky smile, rubbing the back of Caleb’s hand against his cheek, hoping that was an appropriate response.

Caleb smiles a little. “As much as you’d like I suppose.”

“Alright then,” He says as he leans over him to kiss the full length of his arm before pulling them both up over his head, pinning his hands to the bed and hovering over him to kiss down his throat instead as Caleb dissolves into laughter under him.

They have all day, why not use it?


End file.
